Twilight-Mother Love
by Dimmitri Darkson Makros
Summary: Bella goes to Stanford...and Renesmee goes with her. Join them on an all new adventure that will change their lives forever! Takes place after breaking Dawn Part 2.


**Twilight Mothers Love**  
**So, this is my story on what happens to Bella and Renesmee after Breaking Dawn Part 2. You will also get to see more of a realationship between mother and daughter, which I felt wasn't shown enough of on screen. What I also have to say is that I'm not sure if what happens in this story can happen in real life but hey, it's a fictional story so I guess anything can happen. Enjoy!**  
It was the first time in a long time that Bella had been now she should have been use to the feeling. All the stuff she'd been through; meeting Edward, learning about vampires, Jacob and the werewolves, Victorias army, learning she was pregnant with a half vampire, becoming a vampire, meeting Renesmee for the first time and facing the Volturi to save her...  
Most would have been crushed by the pressure. But Bella stayed strong. Not just for herself but for her family. And so they tried to move on, tried so very hard to forget the past. But it wasn't the past they had to worry about. Renesmee, keen to discover new aspects of her abilities, tried to see if she could take the memories and thoughts of others. And, unsurprisingly, it worked. Only her first successful attempt was on Alice. Unfortunately Renesmee saw the battle that would have happened between her family and the Volturi. Renesmee was no stranger to death, she quite liked to hunt with her parents. But seeing people she knew and loved being destroyed was beyond anything a child of any world should see, even if that version of the future never came to pass.  
At first there was nothing unusual. Then came the nightmares. Renesmee would wake up screaming her eyes out, only to stop crying when her parents were there to lull her into a more peaceful sleep. At first it would only happen a few nights apart, but quickly developed into something that happened every night.  
Bella and Edward were, as any parents would be, extremely worried. Bella especially. Soon she would be going to Stanford, and even at the speed that vampires move she would be unable to help her daughter through her suffering.  
"I feel like I'm abandoning her Edward" she said, suppressing the lump in her throat. " I mean what if something happens while I'm gone! How am I going to make her feel safe when were miles apart?"  
Edward pulled his wife into a hug and made an attempt to improve her spirits. "Hey hey, don't worry. We'll figure something out." He looked down at his daughter who was watching the tv so innocently. Though he knew she was listening to every word. "We always do."  
It couldn't have been a greater time for Carlisle and Esme to walk in. Carlisle had a grin on his face like a hungry shark.  
" I've got it." He stated.  
"What?" Asked Bella with a frown, and Renesmee gave a curious glance. Edward simply smiled knowing what they were going to say and already on board. One of the many perks of being a mind reader.  
Carlisle sat down, looked at his granddaughter and smiled.  
"Someone who may be able to help Renesmee."  
This caught Bella's attention.  
"Who?"  
"An old Vampire." Answered Esme taking a seat next to her husband. " Back in his human life he was a renowned psychologist. So good that he continued to do so after being turned. Only now his customers are mostly Vampires."  
She took in this new information then frowned. "How come you didn't mentions him till now?"  
" Because up until recently he was assumed dead." Said Alice appearing out of the kitchen with Jasper in tow.  
Edward gave a light chuckle. "You had a Vision of him didn't you." It wasn't a question it was a statement.  
"Not exactly."  
At that note Bella and her daughter completely lost the plot. Surprisingly it was Renesmee who asked the question both her and her mother were thinking.  
" So how do you ' not exactly' have a vision of someone?"  
Alice fixed her eyes on her young niece.  
"Well it wasn't a direct vision of him. It was actually a vision of you." she turned to look at Bella. "And you." She took a deep breath, an odd thing to do since Vampires didn't require ocsigen. " You were both outside his office sitting down. There was a newspaper next to you so I managed to get a look at the date. Now this is the best part. It's going to happen in the next three weeks!"  
Bella frowned. " Hang on, I'm going to Stanford in three weeks." She looked at her husband. " Does that mean..."  
"...That Renesmee can go with you to Stanford?" He finished for her. He nodded. "Yes."  
Renesmee leapt into her mothers arms as her parents pulled into a hug, grinning from ear to ear, and Alice gave a whoop. Everyone else just smiled sadly, knowing what was to come. Renesmee, touching her father's cheek, realising also and her smile faded.  
"You're not coming with us are you."  
Edward looked at his daughter and tried, but failed, to continue to smile and keep the moment happy.  
"No sweetheart. I'm not."  
"Why?" asked Bella.  
He sighed. "I've heard rumours that a member of my human family has died mysteriously. I believe the Volturi may be somehow connected." He turned to look at his adoptive brother. " Me and Jasper and going to check it out." He turned back. " I may not be back for a while."  
" Then we'll come with." She stated but he only shook his head.  
"You've already given up so much to be with me Bella. To be with Renesmee. Maybe you could wait to go to Uni, but already Vamparism is robbing you of chances that you could have as a human. I don't want to take away the chance for you to go to Uni as yourself." He looked at Renesmee and smiled. "Beside, you won't be alone. And as long as you two are together, then a part of me is allways with you."  
So the decision was made. Carlisle called the good doctor to make the neccessary appointments and then procedeed to call the Dean of the college to inform him in the changes in the amount Cullens that would be staying at the Univeristy.  
" We'll there's good news and their's bad new. Bad news it that they didn't have a room to occupy you and Renesmee." Renesmee's heart sank and Bella sighed.  
" I suppose the good news is that I can still go."  
Carlisle gave a slight smile. "Actually, that's still a boat set to sail. Turns out have been looking for a person under your living conditions, by that I'm mean being a young mother, to live at the Univeristy. Thing is, they hadn't planned this trial run for at least two or three more years. So what they did was take two rooms and turned it into a double." Carlisle gave both his daughter in law and granddaughter a very serious look. "But you will have to share with another occupant, as this was the room you" he to face Bella "were originally going to be in with your roommate. This I couldn't get the Dean to budge on. Anything he knows about the roommate is unavailabe for public viewing. What we do know is that they're human. I trust I don't have to go through the usual briefing?"  
They shock their heads, and that was the end of the matter. The next few weeks, Renesmee and Bella spent having all kinds of fun with the family. From pranking unsuspecting targets with Emmett and hunting with Jacob and his pack, to going bowling with Chatlie and making love with Edward ( the only activity Renesmee, gladly, didn't participate in). It was a good three weeks for the Cullen family and relatives.  
But time passed and eventually the mother and daughter had to depart. Every one was there to see them go. Suifice to say it was a long goodbye.  
Renesmee was in tears. She was not familiar with having to leave people behind. Anyone and everyone she loved had always been so close to her, she could visit them whenever she felt like she would be lucky to see them once a month.  
To lift the half vampires spirits, Jacob and Edward had bought her a NintendoDS. That, at least, cheered her slightly.  
Though the Journey was that of a few hours it felt like days to the bloodsuckers, and Bella quickly found herself bored merely an hour into the drive. She looked in the mirror and saw her Renesmee playing a game that she was clearly enjoying. Bella smiled.  
At least one of us is having fun, she thought to herself. As if hearing her mothers thoughts, she looked up from the game and noticed her mums look of utter bordom. Renesmee gave a gentle poke on her shoulder to grab her attention. And Bella, as the concerned mother she is, slowed the car to a halt and turned to her daughter in the conserned way that mother's do.  
" what is it sweetheart?"  
In reply to her mothers question, Renesmee put the palm of her hand on Bella's cheek and began transmitting thoughts. more spacifically, images. They showed Bella taking with her daughter and laughing and smiling. Then they changed to show Bella as she was at the time, sad and miserable. Renesmee was showing the contrast to how she wanted her mum to feel and how her mum was actually feeling. Renesmee put hand back on her lap and let the flow of images stop.  
Bella gave her daughter a sad smile. " Renesmee, I know you want me to be happy. And I want to be happy to. But the last few years and everything we've been through, I think a slight depression is expected."  
Renesmee nodded her head, though she didn't show it often she was, is, a Farley understanding child.  
"Does that mean you can't pay I-Spy?"  
Bella laughed. Leave it to a child to say the daftest of things, she thought to herself.  
"I'll always be able to play I-Spy baby girl."  
Renesmee smiled, glad to hear her mothers laugh

"Ok I'll start. I spy with my little eye something beginning with... C."  
"Car?"  
"Nope."  
"Clouds?"  
"Cellphone?"  
"Yep. Your turn."  
Then continued to pay this game for the next half hour, and despite their best efforts to remain serious they quickly found themselves in fits of laughter.  
Eventually they found themselves coming across a service station. One that Bella had been instructed to visit.  
"It's going to be a long trip, and your bound to get thirsty," she remembered her husband telling her ", so what I would do is drive to this service station and ask anyone who works their 'do you know what runs thicker than water?' and so long as their reply is ' I understand, your order will be here shortly' then you'll be just fine."  
She took the turning off into the service station, to see what first impressions made was a building the size of her old school. The only difference being that this was not a school.  
She and Reenesmee exited the car to have the scent of human blood pollute their senses. Both sighed, as though for thoughs few seconds they were in sinc. Neither of them had hurt a human in their life time. Neither wanted to. It was lucky as they had mastered their urges. Most vampires would have gone on a massacre by then.  
Bella took her daughters hand and began to walk towards the entrance. As they did, she began to take in the sights and the sounds. She estemated that there were between twenty and forty people within, the majority being travellers equally separated between Burger King, Starbucks, WHSmiths and M&S. Out of all of them, there was one vampire, possible the blood dealer Edward had told her about.  
As she walked through the door, many of the customers gave her an odd look. Bella wasn't surprised .She knew what they were thinking. She seen it a few times before. For when people looked at her and then Renesmee, their immediate thought was that they were sisters. Then on a second look, you noticed certain similarity. Their hair colour and length for one, their skin colour aswell as walking style and manny other features. Features you'd expect to see when analysing the similarities between a parent and child.  
Neither however cared what others thought of them. They had been too much to worry about how they appeared to others.  
It didn't take them long to to find who they were looking for. After all they both had a greater sense of smell than humans and could easily discover which of the people infront of them didn't make them want to go into a blood frenzy.  
They took the seats nearest to the window. It wasn't a paticularly sunny day, mostly cloudy. And that was the way Vampies prefered it. They settled down easily next to each other, and waited for their kin to take notice of them. It did not take long. The man was farely small, bald with brown eyes(contact lenses like the ones Bella wore) and large belly, and wore the stall , unlike most vampires they seen, he had a Bella had not been turned she would never had assumed he was a vampire. Then again if she hadn't been turned then she'd probably be in a hole in the he reached their table he did not speak, but merely stood there with an expectant look on his face.  
He's waiting for me to say somthing, she realized.  
She cleared her throat eithout thinking about it and asked " Do you know what runs thicker than water?"  
He smiled slightly and said "I understand, your order will be here shortly."  
And return shortly he did, with what appeared to be ordinary food on the first glance was actually filled with animal blood on the second. Before they both knew it, they were wtuffing food into their mouths like it was going out of fashion. Desite their difference in speed, somehow they both managed to finsh at the same time with a sigh of plesure. They sat in silence for a minute before either of them spoke.  
"Hey Mom?"  
Bella looked up from her drink, coffee mixed with deer blood, "yes sweetheart?"  
She noticed Renesmee was shifting uncomfortable. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she needed. "Bathroom?"  
She nodded.  
"Ok, but be quick, and don't talk to strangers. If your not back in five minutes I'm going looking for you."  
Renesmee nodded looking relieved and rushed off. Bella decided to use some of this time to do some reading for Uni, so she took out of her bag a book recommended by the university as it covered two of the subjects she would be taking. About three minutes in a group of people, boys and girls around her age, walked in and past her past her table. One of them stopped and turned to look at her. He was a little taller than she was, blond hair, green eyes, a decent looking guy. Though why he stopped abd starred at her, she did not know. She didn't recognize him, and the scent of his blood plus his body temperature and beating heart told her he wasn't a Vampire.  
After a few seconds of being silent and ignoring him, Bella lost her patience.  
"What?" she asked slightly frustrated. Her voice and tone seemed to knock him out of his daze.  
"Oh, umm, I'm sorry..." he said awkwardly. " It's just...well... you wouldn't happen to be attending Stanford would you?"  
In all honesty, Bella had not expected that one.  
"Umm, ye" I stuttered then regained myself from my suprise and smiled. " How did you know?"  
He appeared less tense at her questions, perhaps glad that he hadn't made himself look like an utter idiot.  
"The book." He answered. " It was suggested to me by Stanford for the courses I'm taking. And when I saw you reading that book Ijust thought..." He trailed off, clearly unsure on how to give a reason to his actions. After a few seconds thought he just gave an awkward grin and said " We'll actually I didn't really think, you know. I just figured that since it looked like we were both going to Stanford, why not come over and say hallo."  
His reply was followed by a few seconds of awkward silence, which Bella decided to break.  
"How about we just clear the air and start over." It wasn't a question. She extended her hand. " I'm Bella Cullen."  
He took her hand nad her introduction with a smile. "Mark Green."  
They both let go, glad to have away with the awkwardness. Feeling more comfortable with himself Mark asked her " So you travelling alone?"  
Bella made a split second decision not to say anything about Renesmee, at least for the time being. Mark seemed like a nice person, but she wasn't ready to go open with the details of her life. Instead she took hold of her ring and turned it gentle, like she'd seen her mother do when she thought about somthing. It was a small movement, but enough to grab his attention. And judgeing by the way his shoulders slightly slouched and his smile faltered, it was enough of an answer for him.  
Mark, realising that his chances of getting with her and reduced to 0 decided he should bale. He looked at his watch and gave a fake sigh. " Well look at the time. I best be catching up with my pals." He turned and began walking away, then stopped and looked at her with a genuine smile. "It was nice meeting you Bella Cullen."  
She returned the gesture and said "You to Mark Green."  
Shen then got up and began walking off, Marks remark about the time reminded her of Renesmee. Plus now seem a good a time as ever to leave.  
As Mark sat down with his friends he noticed how most of them were staring at him. One of them, his best friend Trevor gave him a tap on the shoulder to grab his attention.  
"So, any luck?" Trevor always asked this question after he had a conversation with a hot girl. It's was his way of asking what's your new girlfriends name. He did this as, so far, no one (not including Bella) had turned him down. Mark just shacked his head. Trevor gave a look of suprise, as did a few others, then started laughing.  
"So your first rejection hey?" He tried to sound sympathetic but just couldn't hold on to the facade. " Let me guess, she not into our paticular gender." He patted him on the back. " Don't worry about it man. It happens to us all at some point."  
Mark just turned to face his friend looking a little annoyed. " She wasn't gay man." at this everyone gave him a quizzical look. " She's taken." there faces turned to somthing that says how do you know that? You'd never ask, and even if you did they'd think twice and lie and say no. He sighed. " she had a ring on her finger." He was glad when realisation finally dawned on their faces. At that note everyone finally lost interest. He turned around to look at her one more time, but found that she had left the table and was leaving. He fest quite sad. Even though he'd only just met her, Mark had taken quite a likening to her.  
He watched Bella until the moment she past through the doors, then turned back to his friends. Though then, he started frowning. He turned around again but she was now well and truly gone. As he turned around again he began to wonder if it was just him, or had he really seen her leave with a little girl hand in hand.  
**There will be more to come to those who are interested**. **R & R!**


End file.
